ultramanwkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultraman
is the eighth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, TBS and Nippon Sunrise, it was broadcast from April 4, 1979 to March 26, 1980 on TBS, with a total of 50 episodes. It aired four years after the end of Ultraman Leo. The show was the first animated incarnation of Tsuburaya's iconic superhero, Ultraman, as well as one of the earliest works of anime studio, Nippon Sunrise (now known simply as Sunrise), who also worked on their now-iconic mecha series Mobile Suit Gundam during the same year. Plot Choichiro Hikari, member of Scientific Defense Guard, a route of the space station, EGG, meets an alien from Planet U40 who introduces himself as Ultraman and tells Hikari to join bodies in order for Ultraman to protect Earth from monsters. Hikari and Ultraman joined bodies and now Hikari uses his Beam Flasher to transform into Ultraman and fight monsters and aliens. It later turned out that Ultraman's real name is "Joneus". Characters Ultras Allies Scientific Defense Guard *Tetsuo Akiyama *Daisuke Gondo *Kei Marume *Hiroaki Tobe *Mutsumi Hoshikawa Other Allies *Pig *Monkey *Ulk *Yuriko Nojima *Sakurada *Adjutant Miyai *Professor Henry Nishiki *Pablo *Great Philosopher *Five Warriors *General Warrior *Councilor Monsters & Aliens *Seagra (1) *Spiral (2) *Wanigodon (3) *Pero (3) *Red Smogy (4) *Tough Gillan (5) *Tough Gillas (5) *Tough Gillaco (5, 17) *Firebadon (6) *Combugon (7) *Robot 101 (7) *Alien Baltan (8) *Mikonos (8) *Dolfiego (9) *Xalome (10) *Hectore (11) *Liquid Monster (11) *Opt (Cho, Zin and San; 12) *Garadoras (13) *Xyclon (14) *Gellon (14) *Gadon (14) *Goglan (Larva and adult; 15) *King Moa (16) *Badan (17) *Islanda (18) *Gerado (19) *Janyur (19) **Janyur III (21) *Bedoran (19) *Badel Group (20) *Bagon (21) *Zaamoth (22) *Zanba (23) *Dragodos (24) *Deathbalan (25) *Gibarooga (26) *Red King (27) *Aboras (27) *Banila (27) *Arstron (27) *Ghostron (27) *Gokinezula (27) *Alien Badalon (27) *Dabaran (28) *Jadan (29) *Jagon (29) *Skeldon (30) *Garbados (31) *Megasaura (32) *Alien Babilar (32) *Gamiba (33) *Imbedo-Being (34, 35) *Goadorian (34, 35) *Jinario (34, 35) *Groteng (34, 35) *Plazoon (34, 35) *Agujon (34, 35) *Deathpower (34, 35) *Zuma (34, 35) *Gurol (34, 35) *Darantulas (36) *Cygnus #82-Alien Noa (36) *Heller (37) *Roygar (37) *Panther (37) *Heller Army (37) *Gumons (38) *Hell Cat (39) *Orolan (40) *Gilos (41) *Alien Gilo (41) *Fake Ultraman Joneus (41) *Hatari (42) *Dostony (A, B, monkey and neo; 43) *Spader (44) *Caperadon (44) *Alien Scien (44) *Golding (45) *Gedon (46) *Hella Umaya (48) *Heller Fleet (49) *Mac Datar (50) Arsenal *Beam Flasher *SG Seaver *Ultra Cancer *Grenade Gandhi *Photon Laser Cannon *Super Murdoch *Birdie *Betami *Shooter ASS Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : (26, 28, 38), (19), (45) * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Isao Sasaki, Columbia Yurikagokai ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yu Aku **Composition & Arrangement: Kunio Miyauchi **Artist: Isao Sasaki ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Noboru Tani **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Mitsuko Horie * **Lyrics & Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call * **Lyrics: Noboru Tani **Composition: Toru Fuyuki **Arrangement: Masahito Maruyama **Artist: Junpei Takiguchi * **Lyrics & Composition: Noboru Tani **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takada **Artist: Kei Tomiyama * **Lyrics: Kazuho Mitsuta **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Isao Sasaki, National Comma Over Call English versions In the , there have been two feature-length movie compilations: *''The Adventures of Ultraman'' (1981): A featured-length movie produced by Tsuburaya Productions specifically for the English-language market. The movie is composed of edited footage from several episodes of the series. The storyline was rewritten for this adaptation with a new script by Jeff Segal and music composed by Mark McKinniss. *''Ultraman II: The Further Adventures of Ultraman'' (1983): A dub of the first four episodes co-produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Associates Entertainment International. Despite the title, it has no continuity with the previous English dub of the series. Although the translation is closer to the original Japanese scripts than the first movie, the characters' names were still changed (although, the names given to the characters are not the same ones used in the previous dub). The order of the third and fourth episodes were also switched. Notes *''The Ultraman'' is notable for being one of the projects of anime studio, Sunrise, during its early years of operation. The anime premiered around the same time as another more famous property owned by the company: Mobile Suit Gundam. *This is the first series to have an ending theme. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia